


Escapism

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Series: THAT DISTANT SHORE [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Songfic, Temporary Character Death, mmm yosk tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: It should have been easy. He was used to faking smiles by now. That was his job, after all. Grin and bear it.But not this time._____Yosuke just can't forget everything that's  happened.(Followup to That Distant Shore. Songfic inspired by Rebecca Sugar’s Escapism.)





	Escapism

**Author's Note:**

> The title and song come from “Escapism” by Rebecca Sugar. It's an unreleased Steven Universe song, to fit my theme.

_ I guess I'll have to face _

_ that in this awful place, _

_ I shouldn't show a trace of doubt. _

It should have been easy. He was used to faking smiles by now. That was his job, after all.  _ Grin and bear it _ . Even if his classmates are hurling insults around. Even if those nosy housewives in the shopping district’s whispering hurt. Even if not a single one of his old friends from the city bothered to contact him, he'd simply smile and laugh it off.

But not this time.

_ But pulled against the grain  _

_ I feel a little pain,  _

_ that I would rather do without. _

“Hana-chan? He's just a real pain in the ass.” 

Saki’s voice echoed off the walls of Konishi Liquor as Yosuke’s Shadow snickered.

“She's not wrong, ya know? You  _ are  _ a pain. Figures she'd end up hating you, just like everyone else did.”

_ This can't be. _

“Just like Katsuragi did.”

_ Dammit, why'd he have to bring him into this? Right in front of Seta-san, too. _

His Shadow was burning holes into him with its stare.

It was laughing at him. He couldn't take it anymore. Grimacing, he stood up and screamed.

“Shut up, shut up! You didn't know him! YOU'RE NOT ME!”

_ I'd rather be free, _

_ free, free. _

“Oh, Konishi? I got rid of her the same way as that Yamano bitch. Slammed her right in the TV.”

Adachi killed Saki-senpai.

“And if she just let me have my way, who knows? Your precious senpai could still be alive, Hanamura.”

Adachi killed Saki-senpai just because she wouldn't sleep with him.

“Whatever. The world's better off without sluts like her.”

Yosuke felt sick. He ran up to Adachi and shook him.

“Don't talk about her like that, you monster! You fucking  _ murdered a girl _ . She had a life, and friends, and family. You took all of that from her just because you felt entitled to her. Why? Why would you that?”

Adachi smirked.

“Why? Because I wanted to. Because I could. Because  _ it was fun _ .”

He laughed, and raised his gun.

“And it'll be even more fun to kill  _ you _ little shits!”

_ I'd rather be free, _

_ free, free. _

_ So this is how I die, huh? _

He could feel the darkness taking him, hear the faint sound of swords slicing and guns shooting as his friends desperately fought off Izanami.

_ Why bother fighting the inevitable? She'll get us all, and the fog will cover the Earth. _

He blinked back tears. His eyes closed.

_ Well, it was fun while it lasted. _

“Yosuke? Yosuke, I'm here.”

_ Partner? That you? _

“Yosuke, please, don't die on me.”

_ Thanks for the memories, Souji. I love you. _

“No! Yosuke, come back!”

There was suddenly a tight grip pulling on his wrist. The darkness around him faded.

“Come back. I need you!”

And there he was again, being hugged by a tearful Souji. When he opened his eyes, the silver-haired boy smiled, tears still dripping down his face.

“Welcome back, partner.”

_____________

“That dream again?” Souji whispered. Yosuke nodded.

He tried to say something, but could only let out choking sobs. Thankfully, Souji needed no words.

He kissed Yosuke’s cheeks as the tears fell, rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

“Hey, hey. It's all over. You're safe. You're okay.” He pulled the brunette even tighter, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

“We're together. We're here, and that's what matters. We'll be okay, I promise.”

“Partner?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. I...I love you.”

“I love you too. I always will.”

_ Free, free,  _

_ free from here. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally done with finals! *throws confetti* I had planned to write this earlier, but I've been playing Kingdom Hearts nonstop ever since break started, and well...time flies! ^~^” I'll try to write more over break.
> 
> Katsuragi is a former friend of Yosuke's in the P4 manga The Magician, btw.
> 
> Thanks again for your reads, comments, and kudos! They make me so happy ♡


End file.
